


XXL

by DearOne



Series: Prove It [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Condoms, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had to admit, he was surprised to see that Stiles, the guy who couldn’t even suck through a straw properly, was packing condoms. An XXL condom to be exact. That’s a shocker because that meant that Stiles was having sex, and on top of that unbelievable feat in Stiles’ case, he was pretty damn well hung to boot. Danny shook his head in disbelief despite the cold hard evidence that literally landed right in front of him.</p>
<p>Or the condom could be for someone else, Danny thought. That would explain it all because there was no way that Stiles was having sex and could fill an XXL condom. It had to be for someone else. But for who? And why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the following tumblr post by ferretsbane:  
> 
> 
> Initially posted [H E R E](http://lookslikepoetry.tumblr.com/post/52853317850/ferretsbane-i-want-a-fic-in-which-derek-hears)
> 
> Please note that I'm attaching this to 'My Cousin, Miguel' as part of a series called 'Prove It'. It's not exactly a sequel because at some point I might extend these fics. I guess we can say it's in the same 'verse though ;)

Danny never considered himself to be the kind of person who pries in other peoples' business. But ever since Jackson, his best friend since forever, up and left Beacon Hills, he was bored. Too bored. He thought he could die from the extreme case of boredom that he was experiencing. And okay, he still had a life. He had his family and his other friends who kept him busy, but it just wasn’t the same. He needed some kind of distraction.

Which is why he found himself thinking about what happened earlier in class when Stiles accidentally pulled out a condom instead of a coin. And being Stiles, he ended up flinging the damn thing so that he was able to see it that much more clearly when it landed.

Danny had to admit, he was surprised to see that Stiles, the guy who couldn’t even suck through a straw properly, was packing condoms. An XXL condom to be exact. That’s a shocker because that meant that Stiles was having sex and on top of that unbelievable feat in Stiles’ case, he was pretty damn well hung to boot. Danny shook his head in disbelief despite the cold hard evidence that literally landed right in front of him.

Or the condom could be for someone else, Danny thought. That would explain it all because there was no way that Stiles was having sex and could fill an XXL condom. It had to be for someone else. But for who? And why?

Well, the ‘why’ could be simple enough. Maybe someone asked him for a favor. That could happen. Say Stiles was at a convenience store and someone called him up and asked for him to pick up some. Why not? It would save the guy a trip. Could be possible.

Now the ‘who.’ Danny sat up straighter in his seat as he thought of who it might be. From what he knew, Stiles hung out with a consistent group of people. The first person that popped in his head was Scott. Scott was Stiles’ best friend. And even had a girlfriend. He wasn’t sure if they were currently still together. But they did that on and off again thing. So Scott could very much be the one having sex. But would Scott need an XXL?

Danny glanced at Scott. He recalled the time when he accidentally walked in and got an eyeful of Scott jerking off in the showers. And though Scott had nothing to be ashamed of, an XXL was not for him. So who else?

There was Isaac and Boyd. Boyd had confided once to the team that he wasn’t into the whole sex scene, not yet anyway. Boyd wanted to wait until he found his one and only. And wasn’t that the most sweetest thing that Danny has ever heard. Ever. So could it be Isaac’s? Maybe. Just maybe.

It was when he caught himself nodding at the idea that he realized just how lame it was that he took the time to think that out. Even more lame that he found himself still curious as to whether he was right or not about the condom being for Isaac.

Danny glanced up at the clock and then glanced back at Stiles, who was busy highlighting his book and tapping his fingers on his thigh to whatever beat that must be playing in his head. Four minutes left till the end of the class. He decided that when class ends, he was just gonna plain out ask the guy. 

***

The last four minutes took what seemed like forever and when the bell finally did go off, Stiles was already up and out of the room before the ring finished. Danny sighed, guess he’ll just have to catch him later.

***

It wasn’t till after his last period, study hall at the library, when he caught sight of Stiles again. Stiles was alone and walking rather quickly to the locker room, which was weird because they didn’t have practice scheduled that day. So Danny followed. Not to be a creeper or anything, he just thought he should let Stiles know before he suited up for nothing.

Danny made his way across the hall and by the time he reached the locker room, Stiles was already inside. And that’s when everything fell into place.

He stepped back, letting the wall shield him from Stiles’ view. But he could still easily make out what was going on just inside the room. Furthermore, he could hear what was going on as well. Stiles was calling out for someone.

“Are you here? I know you’re here. I could very well feel that you are. I don’t need superpowers for that. I just need to trust the hairs at the back of my neck—

“Shhh…”

Danny gulped as he saw another boy—man, definitely a man--come up behind Stiles. The man turned Stiles around and pinned him to the lockers in one fluid movement. Well, that was hot, Danny thought. Danny couldn’t see the man’s face but judging by his profile, he looked utterly delicious. Those arms. That back. That ass. And all of _that_ up against Stiles? Unfuckingbelievable, but there it was. Right in front of him.

Danny made a move to leave, it looked like maybe this wasn’t something he should see.

“Owww. Shit, as if I don’t have enough bruises. Just add a couple or like a hundred more why don’t you?”

Danny turned back at that. Was this man not who Stiles was expecting when he was calling out for someone? Was Stiles in trouble?

Danny was about to step in to help Stiles out when he heard an unmistakable moan. Was that out of pain or pleasure? Danny peered around the wall and was treated to the hottest scene he’s ever laid eyes upon. Hotter than porn even. When he heard the man gasp, he decided that it was definitely hotter than porn.

He couldn't see Stiles’ face as the man held him up against the lockers. Stiles’ legs were wrapped around the man’s waist and his arms and hands gripped and dug into the man’s leather jacket. Fucking hell.

And then it only got hotter when he heard the man speak for the first time.

“Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you’re well, you. And about those other bruises…” The voice was deep, a low baritone and raspy, like velvet dragging over rock. Danny wasn’t surprised that he was getting hard. Because fuck.

And the things he was saying now.

“You asked for me to mark you.” The man chuckled. “Don’t you remember?” The man leaned in then, burying his head at the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder.

Danny could plainly see on Stiles' face that the moan earlier was definitely out of pleasure. Maybe pain as well. Not that that was a bad thing given the situation. And in this situation the man was definitely welcome in whatever he was doing, judging by Stiles’ blissed out expression.

Stiles’ eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was hanging open as he gasped.

Danny’s stomach tightened, and he felt the ache of the erection he was now sporting. He bit his lip, he should turn away now and leave them to their privacy. He found himself applying pressure to his hard-on with the heel of his hand hoping to relieve some tension. Fuck he needed to find his release and quick. But something held him there, he was rooted to the spot, unable to tear his gaze away when he heard Stiles finally respond to the man’s question. 

“Fuck, that’s it. Yessss... Mark me all you… fucking… shit, yeah… all you want.”

Danny heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered, loud and almost echoing in the quiet of the locker room. And then another chuckle, belonging to the man again.

“What, Stiles, is this?” The man questioned and held up— _Oh fuck, was that the condom? Yes, yes it was._ Danny had forgotten that, the very reason why he had decided to follow Stiles into the locker room.

Danny fought the urge to step inside, to get closer to the couple. He was palming the length of his cock now. There was no turning back, he needed to know if the condom was for Stiles or if it belonged to this mystery man. At this point, the chances were 50-50. Stiles was the last person he thought would be getting it on in the locker room so he could be wrong about Stiles not being able to fill the condom as well. Stiles could be a grower. He waited for Stiles to respond. He squeezed his aching cock in anticipation.

“Well, I thought. I don’t know. It’s been three months since we first started this relationship or whatever you want to call it. I think I’m ready.”

The man shifted, and Stiles’ feet found the ground again. But the man kept his hold on Stiles’ hips.

Danny took a step back as if the seriousness of Stiles’ words and the heaviness of his voice was palpable and needed more room to fit.

“Look, I’m all for taking things slow. I understand you’ve been through a lot. And the last thing I want to do is pressure you. But I want you to know that if—whenever you are ready, I’m ready too,” Stiles confessed.

Hours seemed to pass in silence before the man responded. “You think or are you _sure_ you are ready?”

“I’m sure I’m ready,” Stiles said without hesitation.

The man leaned forward and touched his forehead to Stiles’ “Okay, but sorry to burst your bubble but we’ll be needing a different sized condom. XXL isn’t gonna fit.”

Danny covered his mouth, holding back his laugh. That was unexpected and so very awkward. And he shouldn't laugh about Stiles misjudging the size of his man’s peen. He wondered if Stiles had a size kink. If so, what a bummer to go from 'I’m gonna have the best sex ever' to 'my man can’t even fill the condom I got for him.' Danny shook his head, poor Stiles. Poor mystery man, that must have been the worst thing to have to admit. In history. In ever. _Okay._ Danny admitted, _there is a possibility that I might have a size kink. Maybe. Probably. For certain._

“But that’s the largest one they had in stock. And there’s no way that XXL is too big.” Stiles nudged the man back. And Danny could see more than his profile now. The man was, in a word, beautiful. And familiar, he couldn't be sure as he still couldn't see the man's face clearly. _But wasn't he that guy that was in Stiles' room? Miguel?_ Danny watched as Stiles poked his finger into the man’s chest. Stiles was grinning now as he dragged his finger down and oh, yes, Danny followed that finger with his gaze.

Danny had lost his words. He couldn’t even think. His mind was surely blown when that finger reached the top of the man’s jeans. And then all Danny could see was the man’s impressive bulge. Danny may have drooled.

“Seems like I got to the store before you then because I happened to get the last one.” The man pulled out a package from his pocket. 

Hot fucking damn it all. _That’s an XXXL!_

Danny may have said that out loud because two pairs of eyes sought him out. And fuck it all, it looked like at some point he had wandered into the locker room. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I didn't follow the prompt exactly but I kinda like how it turned out XD
> 
> PS: I don’t think an XXXL condom actually exists but wanted to work in Linden’s [t w e e t](https://twitter.com/lindenashby/status/344421563250118656) about Stiles usually getting even larger condoms XD


End file.
